<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>秤陀 by jessline0324</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496895">秤陀</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessline0324/pseuds/jessline0324'>jessline0324</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X1 (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:08:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessline0324/pseuds/jessline0324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>https://twitter.com/bedsell_hilhj/status/1189338727602118657?s=20<br/>↑這個天師梗的擴寫，順便當作我心念已久的鬼故事練習</p>
<p>超怕鬼的收妖道士曜漢 x 八字超重什麼都不怕的誤打誤撞除妖翰潔</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Yohan/Lee Hangyul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>秤陀</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01.三人成虎</p>
<p>李翰潔是被推醒的，想也知道一定是他那個欠人收拾的室友。<br/>他一般睡得很沉，除非自己睡醒不然別想喊起床，幾次睡得不知到天圓地方差點錯過上課時間，還是靠室友硬是掐著自己肩膀大力搖晃半天才睜開眼睛，想想室友藏在白色T恤底下的二頭肌，李翰潔都覺得自己骨頭還沒被掐斷真是神奇。<br/>儘管如此，打斷別人睡眠依舊是不可饒恕的大罪，不管這個人拯救了差點錯過點名的自己幾次。<br/>「齁唷李翰潔你快點起來啦！」室友聽起來快要哭了，「說好今天陪我去我妹那裡的！」<br/>李翰潔半夢半醒地咕噥一聲，完全沒有要醒來的跡象。<br/>「起～床～了～啦！」室友不管不顧地瘋狂搖晃著李翰潔的肩膀，「你再不起來下次裴老師的課不喊你了喔！」<br/>李翰潔藏在瀏海陰影裡的眼皮終於動了動，就連用鼻子胡亂發出的慵懶哼哼在室友耳裡聽起來都像是天籟，「你快點去穿衣服啦要錯過時辰了啦！」<br/>李翰潔被推進浴室時迷迷糊糊地想，對喔，今天好像是陪金曜漢去收妖的日子。</p>
<p>跟李翰潔這個八字重得能用來當秤砣的麻瓜不同，他這個室友家裡祖傳了八十八代的斬妖除魔，傳到金曜漢這第八十九代自然也不例外；金曜漢天賦極好，不只一般大學生的課業拿手，運動唱歌等才藝一樣也不缺，在校內知名的程度甚至到了附近的小吃攤會在店門口放上他捧著商品比讚的照片。<br/>只有一個缺點，金曜漢怕鬼。超怕鬼。<br/>怕到什麼程度呢，怕到大一剛入宿時李翰潔對未來四年的同居人稍微惡作劇了一下，就得連體嬰似地陪對方上廁所上了一週的那種怕。怕成這樣還硬要去抓鬼也真是不簡單，李翰潔知道室友是這麼硬骨子的人物之後相當佩服，直到金曜漢哭喪著臉跑來拜託李翰潔陪他一起去。原因無他，就因為李翰潔對這一類東西完全沒感覺，不管遇上什麼都是那個讓人拳頭癢癢的表情，也不知道他究竟曉不曉得貼在他臉上的到底是什麼鬼玩意。<br/>金曜漢會如此在意這次的「案件」也不是沒道理，首先這是他妹妹同學的委託，其次這是他第一回在半夜三更出門辦案，平時白天就已經被嚇得不行了，何況是對手最活躍的半夜十二點？<br/>從洗手間刷完牙出來的李翰潔迷迷糊糊地穿上扔在椅子上的T恤和運動褲，轉頭就被金曜漢扔過來的外套蓋了滿頭滿臉，像顆還沒綁繩子的粽子，跟著金曜漢推推搡搡地出了宿舍大樓。<br/>宿舍一樓的保全大叔正忙著看劇，看見金曜漢也沒多說什麼，只揮揮手示意他倆三更半夜的小心點——也不曉得是歸功於金曜漢平日的好寶寶形象，還是歸功於李翰潔大一整年又是飲料又是小零食的套交情。</p>
<p>金曜漢的妹妹還是高中生，和同班的四位同學一起住在學校附設的學生宿舍裡，整棟大樓都是認識的學姊學妹，本來應該是愉快的高中生活，卻不知道為什麼突然有了非人類來攪和。<br/>金曜漢的妹妹雖然不想繼承家業，但看多了家裡長輩和哥哥處理「案件」的方法，自己也多少知道一些不讓非人類打擾的方法，直到她真的穩不住場面了才讓金曜漢來幫忙。大概三天前，妹妹帶著出事寢室裡唯一還清醒的同學、和哥哥約在學校附近的咖啡廳碰面，金曜漢中午下了課直接騎腳踏車過去，才聽妹妹敘述到一半就哆哆嗦嗦地要求暫停，轉頭撥了通電話給李翰潔。<br/>『幹嘛？』電話那頭李翰潔還在打工，窸窸窣窣地一聽就知道正要換衣服下班。<br/>「沒…那個，你知道我今天跟我妹吃飯對吧？」<br/>『啊宿舍鬧鬼的那個？』<br/>「…」金曜漢哽了一下，「對，然後…」<br/>『幹嘛，她講的太恐怖了你很怕是不是？』<br/>金曜漢把手機從臉旁邊拿開，很用力的瞪了三秒。<br/>「對啦，」他氣急敗壞的對手機小聲罵著，「你什麼時候可以過來啦！」<br/>李翰潔十分有義氣地搭計程車趕來，金曜漢一眼就在咖啡店找座位的人群裡看到他，趕緊站起來對李翰潔招手。<br/>「哇喔，」兩個女高中生看到李翰潔眼睛都直了，「這就是哥哥你的護身符哦？」<br/>自己室友長得有多好看金曜漢比誰都清楚，但對方欠揍的程度和顏值成正比，他只得板著臉說了兩個小女生幾句。兩個女孩子被唸了也不生氣，只是笑嘻嘻的看金曜漢把人喊過來坐下，又急急忙忙地跑去櫃檯點了杯飲料，賄賂的意圖簡直不能更明顯。<br/>「你的白巧克力花生冰沙啦，」金曜漢一邊把手上巨大的玻璃杯往李翰潔面前放一邊小聲地說，「一會不准在我妹面前吐槽我。」<br/>李翰潔抿抿嘴，把吸管戳進杯子裡就開始喝，一臉無辜地看著金曜漢。<br/>「閉嘴就是了。」金曜漢瞪他。</p>
<p> 事情是大概一個月前開始的。<br/>不知道是誰先起的頭，一群女孩子半夜不睡覺，聚在走廊底端的洗手間裡玩筆仙，說是問戀愛運非常準，其中就有一個是金妹妹同寢的室友。<br/>「然後就出問題了？」李翰潔咬著吸管問。<br/>「沒，」妹妹搖搖頭，「那天晚上什麼都沒招來，當然也什麼都沒問到。」<br/>「恐怖的不是筆仙…」妹妹帶來的同學怯生生地說，表情藏在瀏海底下，顯得有些陰鬱，「是那些有參加的同學…而且都是從同一間寢室開始的。」<br/>想求得答案的問題沒有獲得解答，想求得的人沒能求來更靠近的距離，那一天聚集起來的人們心裡多多少少都有些不甘願，這種對求不得的事物的不甘心一天一天地累積，也不曉得這些女孩子到底當初是放了多大的希望在上面才會失落成這樣，居然在校園裡聚集了好大一坨怨念，連帶著讓當初參加筆仙遊戲的同學們漸漸出現異狀。<br/>「先是睡一號床的二年級學姊，上課的時候被發現把手藏在抽屜裡偷偷拿針扎小草人，然後睡二號床同學在寢室唸書的時候突然一邊尖叫一邊大哭，接著奇怪的狀況越來越多，連書允都…」同學抖了幾下，好像不太知道該怎麼描述似地皺起臉，「她，她…她半夜老是跑去廁所照鏡子，一照就是一整晚，隔天早上問她又說不記得…然後昨天半夜廁所突然磅！的好大一聲，跑去看才發現她…她…」<br/>金妹妹拍了拍快要哭出來的同學，「總之書允現在在醫院，廁所裡的鏡子整塊都碎了，甚至連掛鏡子的那面磁磚牆都裂開了。」<br/>李翰潔咬著吸管發出一陣吸空了杯底的噪音，他也被自己嚇了一跳，趕緊向兩個女孩子賠罪，「呃抱歉…所以撞破鏡子是目前唯一有人受傷的事件嗎？」<br/>「差點不是，」金妹妹平靜地說，「我會的東西頂多再撐三天，她們到底想求什麼完全不曉得，會不會造成更大的問題我也不知道。」<br/>「那幹嘛找我啦…」李翰潔轉頭瞄了一眼，金曜漢幾乎半個人都要躲到他背後去了，剩半個在外頭還是因為兄長包袱在作祟，「聽起來超嚴重的，不是應該直接打給爸嗎…」<br/>金妹妹氣定神閒地看著哥哥，「爸說給你處理囉。」</p>
<p>因為金曜漢家裡事先跟學校打過招呼，宿舍裡的女孩子們在兩人要來的這個週末都事先把個人物品鎖在置物櫃裡，紛紛申請外宿回家去了，整棟宿舍大樓黑黝黝的，只有背著個小側背包的金妹妹在門口等著。<br/>金曜漢沒把所有家當都帶來，他還不至於菜鳥到這種地步，但李翰潔莫名就是挺想看他把掛在宿舍牆上那柄木劍帶來揮一揮的——這給金曜漢知道八成又要被揍了，因此李翰潔啥都沒說地跟著往大樓裡走，手還插在啥也沒有的褲子口袋裡。<br/>金妹妹的小包包鼓鼓的，除了最外層那個四四方方的薄長方形一看就是手機之外完全猜不出來是什麼，金曜漢沈默地從口袋裡掏出手機點開手電筒，看得李翰潔一臉問號。<br/>「為什麼要帶手電筒？」他疑惑地問，「宿舍裡不是有燈嗎？」<br/>金妹妹也掏出包裡的手機點亮，「人都撤走了，相比之下不是人的東西更多，說不定下一秒就要停電了呢。」<br/>啪嘰一聲，本來開著的大廳走廊燈果真說斷就斷，把金曜漢嚇得眼睛一閉。奇怪的是唯獨李翰潔頭頂上那盞燈啪地一聲熄了之後又扭扭捏捏地掙扎著閃了幾下，不乾不脆地點亮了。<br/>「我靠，」金曜漢瞪著李翰潔看，「你八字到底重成什麼樣？」<br/>李翰潔一臉無辜地翻找著自己的手機，他哪知道啊，遇到金曜漢之前他對這方面的知識一竅不通，就連八字重都是聽金曜漢說的，怎麼可能算過自己八字到底有幾兩重。<br/>「糟糕，我沒帶手機——」被緊急打包扔出門的李翰潔拍了拍全身的口袋，金妹妹把自己哥哥推了兩步，「那你走我們中間，走最後面怕你丟了都不曉得。」<br/>金曜漢看起來快昏倒了，李翰潔嘆了口氣，抽走室友手裡亮著燈的手機，「還是你哥走中間吧。」<br/>整棟宿舍大樓的主建築是個口字型，從正面大門進去之後面前就是口字中間露天的花圃，右轉是通往一系列宿舍房間的走廊，左轉是宿管老師的辦公室及擺著幾台零食飲料販賣機的小販賣區。<br/>「房號的編法依照大樓，樓層，房間順序編下來，」金妹妹一邊走一邊拿手機照著兩旁的房間門牌，「一號大樓一樓第一間，編號就是111，以此類推。」<br/>「發生事故的該不會是4號大樓的4樓吧？」李翰潔也跟著東照西照地四處張望著，看著門牌隨口問了句，金妹妹的手機燈在幾步之前晃了晃，「怎麼可能，當初在蓋的時候就沒有4號大樓啊。」她的手機燈走到走廊最底，左轉上了樓梯，金曜漢雖然不太情願還是快步跟上；走在最後面的李翰潔正要踩上樓梯的時候突然感覺有誰拉了他的袖口一把，只是回頭瞄了一眼的功夫，再回過頭來的時候眼前的樓梯就已經消失了蹤影，變成一扇和剛剛經過的宿舍門並無二致的木板門，正中央掛著金屬做的房號牌子。<br/>「奇怪了，」李翰潔看著那牌子歪歪頭，「不是說沒有4號大樓的嗎…？」<br/>金屬門牌不知道遇上了什麼，只看得清第一個數字是「4」，後兩個數字被一陣亂七八糟的抓痕給蓋住了，什麼也看不清楚。<br/>李翰潔正在打量眼前這扇奇奇怪怪的門的時候，門板突然磅！地一下子往內敞開，沒有光源的房間內部黑黝黝地，像是一張不懷好意的大嘴；被選上的倒霉鬼舉著手機往門內照，這扇門卻不像是通往普通學生宿舍，怎麼照都看不見像是桌椅的東西。<br/>「…好喔，」他回頭看了背後已經變成整排亮紅燈販賣機的走廊一眼，「看來是沒得選了…。」</p>
<p><br/>「到了，這裏就是當時聚眾玩筆仙的廁所。」金妹妹推開女廁的門，就和所有學校宿舍的廁所一樣，右邊先是個洗手台再是三間廁所，左邊三間隔間是浴室，走到底還有台古董脫水機擺在角落。洗手台上方空蕩蕩的，還有幾片零零落落的磁磚碎片，看來就是妹妹那個叫書允的室友出事的廁所。<br/>可是什麼都沒有。<br/>不怎麼明亮的手機燈把整間廁所照得泛起了詭異的光暈，鼻子裡都是稀釋消毒水的氣味，完全沒有應該要聞到的鬼怪的臭味。<br/>金曜漢懷疑地用力吸了幾口氣，一切都那麼平常，就像他半夜醒來上了個廁所那樣，一點奇怪的氣息或痕跡都沒有，只是一間沒有鏡子的普通廁所。<br/>「哥，你同學呢？」妹妹突然說、把手機舉得高高的到處照，「不是走在你後面？」金曜漢嚇了一跳趕緊跟著回頭看，背後是空蕩蕩的走廊，一個人也沒有。<br/>「…媽的李翰潔！」金曜漢背後一身冷汗，廁所裡什麼氣息都沒有，的確如妹妹所說沒有招來任何東西，可是偏偏走在他之後的大活人消失得一乾二凈，手上還舉著個燈，而他和妹妹兩人都沒注意到第二個光源是什麼時候不見的。<br/>「障眼法？」妹妹一邊說一邊舉著手機燈往廁所門外左右來回地照，金曜漢一邊瞇著眼預防任何東西突然彈出來、一邊在包包裡撈著，找了半天好不容易掏出一把線香和打火機。<br/>「…」妹妹看著線香沈默了一下，「點香幹嘛？」<br/>「小小的賄賂嘛，」金曜漢捻了三隻香並在一起，另一隻手的大拇指快速的按著打火機，「稍微用香供養一下這附近的鬼怪，得先找到始作俑者才能…」<br/>他安靜地看著剛剛點起來的香火往右手邊飄，白色的煙霧像是飄在空中的波浪、前浪推後浪地慢慢飄到了，他妹妹面前。<br/>妹妹的眼神依舊專注地盯著他看、絲毫沒把那香火放在心上，下半張臉卻好像不受她自己控制似的，突然張開嘴用力大吸了一口香火，目光繼續專注地看著金曜漢，眼睛裡的眼白卻好像一下子被墨汁染黑了似的，嘴裡的牙齒在手機燈光的照耀下莫名顯得特別尖利。<br/>「呃。」<br/>金曜漢往後退了一步。<br/>「哥，」妹妹說，「你剛剛說要賄賂誰？」</p>
<p>李翰潔舉著金曜漢的手機一路往前走，好像這個莫名其妙的入口十分常見普遍似的。儘管一進去之後那扇標著4XX的宿舍木門就像被誰甩上似的緊緊闔起，通道兩邊的牆面還都是有些潮濕的泥土，聞起來實在不怎麼舒服；李翰潔即使室友在這方面是專業的，但是本人卻沒什麼關注相關知識的熱忱，當然也對眼前的狀況絲毫沒有頭緒。反正後面沒有路了，身上也沒有零錢去投那個亮著紅燈的一整排販賣機，乾脆就直直往前走看看。<br/>他的聽力不算特別好，走著走著卻隱隱約約聽到有人說話還是哭的聲音，距離太遠了聽不太清楚，對方好像一邊哭一邊抱怨著什麼，真的很像上次隔壁班同學在沒人的教室裡跟女友吵架時會聽到的聲音；潮濕的泥土通道開始隱隱約約看得見長出青苔的痕跡，當前方隱隱約約出現光源的時候，那個哭聲已經明顯到李翰潔不需要質疑是不是自己幻聽的地步了。<br/>「就跟你說了不要招惹人家！早就跟你說了要搬家！是不是！我是不是說了！」<br/>李翰潔掏了掏耳朵。<br/>他剛剛是聽見鬼怪吵架了嗎。<br/>光源的顏色相當詭異，和李翰潔手上手機的LED白色燈光相當不同，泛著一種略有點詭異的淺綠色，看起來也不是辦迎新活動時廠商帶來的那種貼了玻璃紙的綠，李翰潔足夠接近的時候才發現那種綠是來自兩隻蹲在泥洞底端吵架的神秘生物。<br/>「青蛙！」李翰潔雙眼放光。<br/>「青你媽！」蹲在地上的生物之一對他大吼。<br/>兩隻正在吵架的泥巴洞生物叨叨絮絮地對著李翰潔碎念，牠們頭頂上原本是一片舒適的沼澤，常常會有不小心誤入的旅人溺死在裡面，牠們就能順勢帶點吃的回家；不知道什麼時候，沼澤被抽乾、還來了一大群吵死人又臭死人的奇怪新鄰居，這次還搞出一個巨大的怪東西，把附近的食物都吃光了，讓牠們倆逼不得已只好準備搬離住了幾百年的老窩。<br/>「怪東西！怪東西！」泥巴洞生物叨念著，「人類搞出來的怪東西！又臭又不能吃！還會搶食！」<br/>「喔…」李翰潔抓抓頭，「我也是人類，不知道能不能幫上你的忙？」<br/>泥巴洞生物抬頭看了看。<br/>「啊！！！人類！！！好臭！！！」</p>
<p>金曜漢睜開眼睛的時候已經是隔天早上了。<br/>眼前是一片灰灰的粉牆，角落還有些許早就破洞了的蜘蛛網。他後腦杓有點痛，肩頸也感覺很僵硬，等到他從那個學生宿舍標準上下舖裡爬起來的時候，李翰潔已經把自己的那份早餐吃完了。<br/>「早安。」李翰潔對著他招手，金曜漢揉著腦袋一下子清醒過來，瞪著李翰潔，不確定自己該說什麼。反而是李翰潔遲疑地看著他，「曜漢啊…你真的有個唸高中的妹妹吧？」<br/>「有啦！」他對著李翰潔大吼，然後自己也不禁遲疑了幾秒，「…有吧？」<br/>李翰潔在金曜漢吃樓下販賣機買來的早餐時稍微敘述了一下他遇到的東西，在金曜漢的強烈要求下省略很多外觀細節的敘述，邊聽邊覺得好像哪裡怪怪的。<br/>「翰潔啊，」他心情複雜的開口，「你該不會真的…幫了那兩隻青蛙的忙吧。」<br/>「也還好啦，牠們拜託的不難啊，」李翰潔撓撓後頸，「在這間寢室待到日出而已，你看，這不簡簡單單就達成了嗎。」<br/>金曜漢整個人都僵住了。他扶著書桌站起來，同手同腳地走到門口，閉著眼睛用力拉開門——然後先是逃避似的看了一眼對面寢室的編號。<br/>D46，很普通。<br/>昨天晚上帶著他們進宿舍的絕對不只是金曜漢他妹本人，對方嘴上的宿舍介紹也明顯是障眼法的一部分，要不是李翰潔無意間撞破了幻覺、還從這塊土地的原住精怪那裡得知解決的方法，金曜漢連自己能不能見到今天早上的太陽都不確定。<br/>他鬆了一口氣，轉身要回去繼續吃早餐的時候，突然瞥見自己睡了一夜的寢室的真正房號。數字上面有奇怪的抓痕和殘膠，好像曾經被改過編號、又被誰硬是剝掉。<br/>444。<br/>金曜漢一口氣梗在胸口，差點把剛剛吞下去的食物吐出來。</p>
<p>「李翰潔…你他媽改天一定要跟我回老家拜拜」<br/>「蛤？為什麼？？」</p>
<p><br/>TBC.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>想試試看不用人類角度解釋靈異現象的寫法，結果因為我個人的不成熟寫的有點…難懂…我對不起這個世界…<br/>大概解釋一下這次的靈異事件，簡單來說就是玩筆仙結果沒成功，強烈的好奇心、許願的慾望、不甘心等等情緒加上青少年身上的氣息，堆疊成一大球類似怨念的東西，也就是人造鬼怪。這球怨念被養得很肥，迅速發展成只吃慾望不能滿足的怪物，開始想吃生魂，三個出事同學是因為住的房間舊編號被傳太多鬼故事，變成怪物的棲息地，直接跟不好的氣近距離接觸才出問題的。</p>
<p>希望之後可以越寫越好…我好爛…</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>